


Greed or Fear

by tigereyes45



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: at all whatsoever, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Donald and Scrooge have a conversation about Louie's own fascination with money.





	Greed or Fear

Scrooge frowns deeply at his nephew. Donald was refusing to listen to reason again. If they didn’t knock some sense into that duckling soon he would find himself in a world of trouble at some point. “Donald this is a problem. The boy has an obsession with money.”

“You’re one to talk,” Donald grumbles. Crossing his arms the younger duck looks away.

“Donald I am being serious. If he keeps going after money like this he’ll get himself into trouble we won’t be able to get him out of. I got myself into plenty of tight spots, but,”

“He isn’t you!” Donald shouts finally. The sailor rubs at his eyes. He knew Louie had always been interested in money, but Scrooge was wrong and that was that. “Louie isn’t you, Uncle Scrooge.”

“I know that which is why it is dangerous that he puts himself in danger for it so easily. He went over to another little boy’s house. When the boys and Webby came back they were covered in scratches and bruises. The other boy’s house was practically destroyed. He needs help. A new direction of sorts.” Scrooge insists with a wave of his hand. “I have been thinking of sending him to professor Von Drake. If the boy has a mentor that can teach him a skill like you were taught then perhaps he will set a new goal in his life besides amassing wealth just to live easy.”

Donald rolls his eyes. “You do realize that is most people’s goal, right? To work enough so that the rest of their life can be an easy living.”

“Yes but the boy wants to use schemes to get there. He is missing the value of hard work.”

Donald would admit one thing, Scrooge worked hard for adrenaline. “You don’t understand.” He wants to tell the old billionaire that he doesn’t understand HIM but he knows better.

“Donald I need your consent to do this as you are the boys’ legal guardian.”

“He isn’t going anywhere. I let them adventure with you, isn’t that enough?”

“He has no aspirations!”

“He’s a boy! He’s growing, still learning.” Donald argues beginning to lose his patience. “He doesn’t want to go on adventures but he does. They terrify him! But he still follows you all despite all those fears.”

“This isn’t about the adventures,” Scrooge argues glaring back at Donald.

The sailor pushes himself up from his chair. Stomping his feet all the way to the door of the office.

“Donald we are not done yet!”

“Yes, we are.” Donald states reaching for the door.

“Why are you getting so worked up over this? You’ve done well so far on your own but perhaps it is time to let them go.”

“To who? You, Von Drake? No way. The boys stay with me. I understand them.”

“You’ve let them get out of control!”

“You don’t even understand them! I raised them. I never once asked for your help. Do you want to know the real reason Louie is obsessed with becoming rich? Because he doesn’t want to end up like me!” Donald announces throwing his hands up into the air. “It isn’t because he’s lazy, or doesn’t want to work. It’s because he has seen me go from job to job and how rough its made everything for us. You only see greed, but he is scared.” Donald shakes his head. Holding his breath a few seconds to try and calm himself down.

“You’ll never understand them, Uncle Scrooge. You won’t even admit what you see with your own eyes. Dewey loves the adventure, Huey loves going out and seeing the world, but Louie….” Donald pauses, risking a look from over his shoulder their eyes meet. Scrooge’s face showing a mixture of confusion and hurt. “He’s not greedy just scared. He’s terrified. Just like I was, but he trusts you. Just like I did. We can’t let him down.” Donald finishes his speech and lets his shoulders fall. “He stays. Tell the professor no.”

With that Donald opens the door and steps out. His feet sounding a little less loud as they meet the carpet in the halls. He thought after them staying with him for so long perhaps his Uncle had begun to understand the boys, but no. he still misses the most important things. Then again the adventurer always had.

Looking to his left Donald catches the sight of a door closing out of the corner of his eye with a flash of green outside of it. It wasn’t Scrooge’s office, and so Donald leaves Louie alone. Hopefully, their Uncle had decided to keep their recent conversation just to themselves. The boys had enough going in their lives without having to worry about being separated yet. Separation comes with age and one day hopefully it won’t hurt them as much as it had hurt himself.


End file.
